Talk:Bella Swan/@comment-3398930-20120720092902
I don't get Bella. I mean, what is her motivation throughout the entire story? And honestly, don't get me wrong, I love the Twilight world, but it could have been so much better. I mean, in the first book, a guy looked at her in a mean way so she went home crying. Doesn't that make her sound like a baby? I mean she bacame obssessed with Edward from the second she saw him. I get it, i do, she likes good looking guys but come on! She talked to him all of twice before finding out he was a vampire and, at the thought of staying away from him, she felt a heart wrenching pain. That's silly. It's like Romeo and Juliet all over again except, this time, we're in a modern setting where people should know better than to write about falling in love with someone before actually going on a date. Now another thing about Bella. This vampire has been stalking her for weeks and watches her sleep and she's'' flattered?'' That just doesn't make sense. I get it it's romantic ''for guys to want to watch a girl slep but only if she knows about it! Now let's get into N''ew Moon. The first thing that should be mentioned is that doesn't think she and Edward are equal. Okay, he's a vampire and she isn't. That's reason enough to be worried, but when you describe someone as out of your league than you really shouldn't be with them. Especially when they're making decisions for you. That's callen an unhealthy relationship. Anyone else notice those four long pages with months of the year written on them. That's how long Bella was in a zombie-like depression for after Edward left. Not healthy. And also, why was she going through that? She's been dumped by a boyfriend. It happens. Get over it. Don't get me wrong, I would love to be a vampire, but basing a life altering decision solely on being with one man is stupid. Now if she wanted to be a vampire for the super speed, strength, senses, and possible super power then yeah. Take it. But if Edward isn't just a bonus then she isn't doing this for herself. I'm not even going to get into the relationship with Jacob, but the imprinting. First of all, Creepy! Okay yeah, I get it, he has no sexual feelings for this baby...but the fact remains, that the day she was born he knew that some day he would be sleeping with the current infant. And Bella's reaction just made no sense. In fact, the entire family's recation made no sense. Why are you letting him near the child? He'll be in pain? Too freakin bad! He should have thought of that before he fell in love with an infant! And Bella should be fighting him. She's the mother. When he went to tell Charlie he said that he couldn't let them leave. You know, if you're going to fall in love with this baby and for some stupid reason they let you stay near her, you don't get a voice after that. You follow them around like the lost puppy you are and you don't go behind their backs for any reason. That's all I'm gonna say for now. I'll probably comment again after I reread the books an fin something else that irks me.